livecodefandomcom-20200223-history
Mode
Reports the type of window a stack is displayed in.Syntax: get the mode of Examples: if the mode of this stack > 2 then topLevel this stack Use the mode property to determine how the user can interact with the stack. The mode of a stack is one of the following numbers: Mode | Meaning | Description :----------:|:---------|:--------- 0|closed but loaded|The stack window is closed, but the stack is still in memory. A stack can have this mode if its destroyStack property is set to false and the stack has been opened, then closed. 1|editable window|The stack is open and displayed in an editable window. A stack has this mode if its style is "topLevel" or if it was opened with the topLevel command. 2|non-editable window|The stack is open and displayed in a normal window, but is not editable. A stack has this mode if its style is "topLevel" or if it was opened with the topLevel command, and the stack's cantModify property is set to true. 3|modeless dialog|The stack is open and displayed as a modeless dialog box. A stack has this mode if its style is "modeless" or if it was opened with the modeless command 4|palette|The stack is open and displayed as a palette. A stack has this mode if its style is "palette" or if it was opened with the palette command. 5|modal dialog|The stack is open and displayed as a modal dialog box. A stack has this mode if its style is "modal" or if it was opened with the modal command. 6|sheet|The stack is open and displayed as a sheet. A stack has this mode if it was opened with the sheet command. (If the sheet command was used on a platform other than OS X, the stack is displayed as a modal dialog box instead of a sheet. In this case, its mode is 5.) 7|pulldown stack menu|The stack is open and displayed as a pulldown menu. A stack has this mode if it was opened with the pulldown command, or if it is the menuStack of a button whose style is set to "menu" and whose menuMode is set to pulldown. 8|popup stack menu|The stack is open and displayed as a popup menu. A stack has this mode if it was opened with the popup command, or if it is the menuStack of a button whose style is set to "menu" and whose menuMode is set to "popup". 9|option stack menu|The stack is open and displayed as an option menu. A stack has this mode if it is the menuStack of a button whose style is set to "menu" and whose menuMode is set to "option". 10|submenu in a stack menu|The stack is open and displayed as a cascading menu. A stack has this mode if it is the menuStack of a button whose style is set to "menu" and whose menuMode is set to "cascade". 11|combo box stack menu|The stack is open and displayed as a combo box. A stack has this mode if it is the menuStack of a button whose style is set to "menu" and whose menuMode is set to "comboBox". 12|collapsed|The stack is open but has been collapsed (Mac OS), iconified (Unix), or minimized (Windows). 13|drawer|The stack is open as a drawer beside another window. A stack has this mode if it was opened with the drawer command. If two stacks with different modes are open, the stack whose mode property is lower takes precedence when determining which stack is the topStack. This means, for example, that menu items (such as Object menu ]] Stack Properties that act on the current stack may not be able to operate correctly with a stack whose cantModify is set to true (and whose mode is therefore 2) as long as another, modifiable stack (mode equal to 1) is open. See also: modal (command),pulldown (command),sheet (command),drawer (command),modeless (command),platform (function),topStack (function),stack (object),style (property),menuMode (property),cantModify (property),destroyStack (property), Category: windowing